


The Tale of Unrequited Love

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: There were different kinds of love. [y/n]'s love was all about sacrifices. Sometimes, you need to let him go and hand him over to make him happy. This is the tale of a fated meeting, adventure and letting go.





	1. The Roger Pirates Navigator

  
"And there they go." Zoro chuckled as Luffy and the others disappeared down below after jumping from Zunesha's back.

"That was a pretty far fall, will they be alright?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"Its fine. Luffy's with them." Robin assured her.

"I'm worry about the path they're going to take. I know Sunny is a tough ship but if it got damaged, I wouldn't be there to fix it." Franky said. "Enemy attacks aside, I'm worry about the climate. What if they encountered a storm like that one when we were treating the elephant."

Nekomamushi chuckled. "Well, they have that navigator with them. I could tell she is a good navigator."

"I agree. She has the same air as [y/n]-san." Inuarashi added.

"[y/n]-san?" Robin curiously look at the two.

Both exchanged glances and smiled. Both looked up to the sky.

"[y/n]-san is-"

"-Roger pirates navigator"

* * *

"[y/n]-san! Grandma Lilah! A pirate ship is docked on our island!" a man shouted as he crashed into the door.

A young woman, puffed a smoke from her cigarette before turning to the man. A relaxed smile appeared from her red lips.

"The jolly roger?" she questioned.

"Straw Hat's!"

"Oh?" her smile widened as the old woman sitting across her, opened her eyes looking up.

"Bring the seastones out and bring them to me."

* * *

"We got them! [y/n]-san!"

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Ouch! Garchu!"

"Don't push! Grr!"

"Ayii!"

"Tsk."

"Be gentle please! My bones will scatter."

"So this is the infamous Straw Hat crew?" a [h/c] haired woman with [e/c] eyes said as she stepped in front of the captive Strawhat's and Minks.

"Huh?" Weak from the seastone cuffs, Luffy looked up to the young woman and old woman in front of them.

"Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" Nami questioned.

Taking a drag from the cigarette on her finger, the young woman pointed to the men who captured them.

"Release them from the cuffs." she ordered.

"Ah! Yes ma'am!" the men scrambled to, releasing them from the tight cuffs.

The pirates and the Minks stared up to the woman, wondering why they were being released.

"Sorry about that. My name is [y/n] while this old woman is Delilah or Lilah as we call her. We wanted to personally meet Strawhat Luffy, so I ordered them to capture you." the woman stated as she smiled.

Luffy stared at the woman questioningly. "You wanted to meet me?"

The woman's smile widened. "Yes. But before that... Are you guys hungry?"

* * *

"Hrmp... Uhmp... This is delicious!!!" Luffy shouted as he ate the food that was prepared to them.

Smiling, the young woman nodded. "Well, Lilah is a good chef. Eat all you want. There's a lot more of them."

"Thank you, [y/n]!" Luffy thanked her and resumed eating.

"Uhmm... [y/n]-san? You said you wanted to personally meet Luffy. May I ask why?" Nami asked curiously.

"Ahh... I just wanted to see who inherited the straw hat after Shanks."

"You know Shanks?!" Luffy turned to her in surprise.

[y/n] chuckled. "Of course I know him. Delilah and I were Shanks crew mate back at Oro Jackson."

It was quiet at first but then... "Eeeehhhh?!?!?!"

"D-d-d-does it mean, you two were the pirate king's nakama and Crocus-san's too?!" Brook shook as he asked.

"Oh? Crocus? Yeah. He was with us for a short time." Delilah, the old woman talked for the first time.

"Ah! So you two knows Inuarashi-sama and Nekomamushi-sama?!" Pedro and Pekoms asked in unison.

[y/n] giggled. "Yeah. They were still young at that time. They're really cuddly too. I really enjoy taking care of the young once on that ship."

"Hmm?" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "You're talking like you're older than them."

"Ah!" Chopper and Nami turned to [y/n] as they realized that she really did.

"Come to think of it, you looked like you're on Robin's age or maybe a bit younger, [y/n]-san. How is it possible for you to be on that ship?" Nami asked.

"How old are you, [y/n]-san?" Chopper added.

[y/n]'s smile remained. "Same as Roger's age."

Silence. But it was short-lived.

"Eeehhhhh?!?!?!"

"H-h-h-how is that possible?!" Nami shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah! There is a limit on how much you could look so young!" Chopper added, pointing at [y/n] as if she just committed a crime.

"She ate a devil fruit." old lady, Delilah stated. "Young-young fruit. The moment you eat that, you'll stop aging." she explained.

"Oh. No wonder."

"She almost killed Roger and Rayleigh when they refused to let her eat that fruit. That was a pretty stormy day." granny Delilah sighed.

"Shut up! Don't tell them that!" [y/n] shot at her, red faced in embarrassment.

Luffy laughed. "The pirate king's crew seems so fun!"

[y/n] and Delilah smiled in nostalgia.

"Yeah."

"It was fun."

* * *

"You're going to see Big Mom?" [y/n] curiously look at Luffy.

They were sitting on the parlor where they assembled after eating.

Luffy nodded. A serious look on his face. "I'll go there to retrieve one of my nakama back."

"I see." [y/n] closed her eyes with a smile. "I'm sure the reason you docked on this island was because of the weather. Tomorrow, the weather will be sunny so spend your night here."

"Huh? Sunny? But from the looks of it, it will continue for three days." Nami said.

"Oh? You must be the navigator." [y/n] turned to look at Nami. "At first glance, yes. But that cloud was not a normal one so you can't predict how long the storm will last the same as how you predict normal storms." she said. "As you probably know by now, the weather beyond the red line is crazy."

"Yes. So why did you say that it'll be sunny tomorrow?" Nami asked.

"Checking the speed of wind, it's direction, how cold the wind was, soil moisture, and some factors. I've been living here since Roger's execution so I know how the weather in this area works. The weather was actually the reason why I choosed to live here. Ships avoid this part of the sea because the weather is unpredictable. At least they thought it was. Truth was it was not as unpredictable as they thought. Pirate ships and marine ships rarely sails here. You see, being part of the pirate king's crew makes our 'sins' unredeemable. No matter how long we've been retired, we would still be hunted by the government." [y/n] smirked. "I'm tired of running. I just want to spend my remaining days in peace."

"Just trust her." granny Delilah said. "She was the Roger Pirates navigator and kept us alive from the cruel weather and from Edd war. Why do you think we won against the golden lion while facing a storm?"

"Shiki..." Nami muttered as he remembered the kidnapper weirdo.

"Anyway, why don't you get some food to bring with you for tomorrow's journey from the pantry." [y/n] suggested.

Luffy and Chopper's eyes brightened. "Really?! You'll give us provision?!"

[y/n] nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I used to have a captain with a big appetite and experienced a very annoying situation when we ended up losing some food from rodent invasion so I know how hard it was having a food shortage."

Granny Delilah stood up. "Come. I'll show you to the pantry."

"Yay!"

"Food! Food Food! Garchu!"

Everyone piled out of the room, following the old woman. Everyone except Nami.

[y/n] stared at the younger woman curiously.

"You're not going to join them?" [y/n] asked.

Nami smiled and shook her head.

"I want to know the story behind the greatest pirate crew's navigator!"

"Oh? And why is that?" [y/n] questioned, looking at the other woman in amusement.

"Because... I am the next pirate king's navigator!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened and for a moment, she thought she saw a younger her in front of her."

A smile slipped from her.

"I see..." she look over the girl. "Then... Sit and listen to the tale of unrequited love."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Minx

 

"Hahaha! We got shipwrecked!" a black haired guy with a straw hat laughed as his fuming friend hits him behind the head.

"Why do you insist of rowing the boat straight to the thunderstorms! Its your fault I lost my home! What are we going to do now?! You said you want to be a pirate! How can you become a pirate without a ship!" the man accompanying him ranted.

The other man however were just laughing at their misfortune.

"Looks like we need a navigator." he said.

"NO! WE NEED A NEW SHIP!" his friend shouted before letting a long suffering sigh. "I can't believe I joined an idiot."

* * *

"You bitch!!! How dare you seduce my husband!" a chubby middle aged woman angrily shot as she stood in front of a beautiful young woman, calmly drinking a wine.

"Hmm?" the young woman looked up to the other woman. "Which one of them?"

"You fox!!!"

"Why is it so noisy in here?" a dark haired man entered the bar, following him was a tired looking blond man.

The young lady looked up and seeing that she wasn't paying attention, the chubby older woman have gotten more angry.

"Kill her!" she ordered the men with her.

"B-but she's the master's mistress." one of the men with her stuttered.

"And I'm the real wife! DOOOO ITTTT!!!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The men pulled their swords.

Seeing that she was in danger, the young woman stood up and run towards the two young men who just entered.

"Ah! Help!" she clung to the dark haired man in straw hat and looked up with a scared teary eyes. "They will kill me."

The legal wife's henchmen moved closer with their swords out.

"Hmm... I don't know what's going on but..." the dark haired man pulled his sword out. "Ganging on one woman is not really honorable." he grinned and pushed the young woman behind him.

The blond man with him sighed as he also pulled his sword out. "You're the one to talk. Aren't you a pirate? A pirate being honorable is just plain stupid."

"Hey! Get out of the way!" the chubby woman shouted at them.

"Can't do." the dark haired man said, grinning. "This poor woman just asked me to help her. I can't turn my back from that."

"Then you die with her. Boys!"

"Yes ma'am!" the men attacked. The two young men clashed swords with them.

As the fight began, the young woman grinned. _"Time to escape..."_ she thought as she slipped away from the bar.

* * *

[y/n] the minx was pretty infamous. She was known for being a mistress of many powerful yet married men.

She wasn't a pirate and she was not a wanted criminal to the marine but she was definitely a wanted woman to all the wives of the world.

When words about [y/n] the minx docking on the island was out, women would tightly put a leash on their husbands and men.

On this island, her latest crime was seducing the gang leader. 

The wife of the man found out their affair and took the chance to attack her while her husband was away to some important 'dealings'.

"The idiot of a man gave me a lot of gold before leaving so I think its time to leave the island and go to another one for a new victim." [y/n] giggled as she made her way to the dock.

But as she gets there...

"Woah! Cool ship! It was way bigger than your boat, Rayleigh!"

"Shut up! That's no way to talk to me after you wrecked my boat!"

"I think its big enough to house fifteen pirates!"

Standing in front of her docked ship was the two men she run into at the bar.

"Why are you two still alive?!" she bursted in surprise.

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

The men turned to her making her freeze.

"Er... I mean, I'm glad you're okay. Ahahaha!" she nervously laughed.

"Well yeah. We already get rid of them." the dark haired man with straw hat said with a bright smile.

"I... I see." She said surprised at how strong the two were. "Well, thank you. But I need to leave the island already. I'm sure that woman would come after my head again later." she said walking towards the ship.

"Oh! That's your ship?!" the straw hat guy asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It was the only thing my father left to me before he was killed." she said, eyes darkening.

"So you travel alone?" the noisy man continued to ask as he picked his nose.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Are you good at navigating ships?!" he brightened, moving closer to her making her uncomfortable.

"Err... Yeah. My father taught me when he was alive. I at least needed that knowledge since I'm sailing alone." she said, stepping back away from the man.

"Rayleigh!" the noisy man turned to his companion excitedly. "We found our navigator!"

"Huh?! What?!" [y/n] stared at the man as if he was crazy which was probably the case.

The man with him, Rayleigh sighed. "You can't just declare that without asking her."

"Ah! Right!" the weirdo turned back to her. "Be our navigator! We're pirates and we need a navigator!"

"Like hell, I will!" she shots. "Besides, I don't want to be a pirate."

"Eh? Why? Come on! Its going to be fun." the guy whined. "Having you as a navigator is convenient. One, you're a navigator and two, you have a ship."

[y/n] stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you don't have a ship?! How can you call yourself a pirate when you don't have a ship?!"

Before the man could answer, angry shouts interrupted them.

"There they are! At the port!"

"They're going to escape!"

"Shit!" [y/n] cursed. She untied the ship and made her way up to the deck. "I need to hurry." she said.

"Do you want us to pull the anchor?"

[y/n] made her way to the wheel and nodded. "Yeah. Please do."

"Okay."

It took a few more seconds before she realized that something or rather there were some guys on board who were not supposed to be there.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO ON BOARD?!" she pointed to the men.

"Hmm?" the two turned to look at her. "Well, you're our navigator." the straw hat guy said.

"Hurry! They're escaping!"

"Tsk. I'll deal with you two later. Just pull the anchor. Luckily, they only have boats so this ship could easily escape them." she said and maneuvered the ship away from the island.

"Get back here!" the gang leader's wife shouted angrily, stomping her feet.

[y/n] laughed. "Tell your husband it was fun when he returned!" she shouted in a mocking tone.

"Wah! Being on a big ship feels different than being on a boat." the straw hat guy said.

[y/n] sighed. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Us?" he turned to [y/n] with a wide grin. "The captain of Roger Pirates and his first mate. Nice to meet you, Miss Navigator."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Captured

 

"So... That was how you joined the crew." Nami said in amazement.

"Haha. No. When I let them board, I planned to dump them on the next island but a sudden turn of event messed that plan."

* * *

"I'm dropping you two at the next island."

"Ehh?! Why?! I thought you agreed being our navigator." the guy, Roger whined.

"I didn't agreed about anything!" [y/n] snapped.

"Oh, come on!" Roger pouted.

Sitting on a barrel, Rayleigh silently gazed at the scenery with a bottle of wine on hand.

"What's the name of the next island?" Rayleigh asked.

"Dandelion Town. I'll drop you there and leave. I can't stay at that town too long."

"Why?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow.

[y/n]'s eyes narrowed. "Because that island is part of Daxel Pirates territory."

"Daxel Pirates?"

[y/n] gritted her teeth as she look down on her lap.

Roger stared at her wondering what was her relationship with that pirate.

* * *

It was evening when they arrived at Dandelion island.

"[y/n]. Come on!" Roger gave her a puppy dog eyes as she pushed them to the port.

"Nice try. But puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Also, stop that. It doesn't suit you." she said and made her way back to the ship. "Well, here's where we'll part. Good luck to you, boys." she saluted before sailing away.

The two watched the ship get smaller and smaller.

Rayleigh brought the bottle of wine to his lips, drinking the liquid then turned to Roger. "Now what?"

* * *

"Finally free from them." [y/n] let a sigh of relief. "I better leave this area fast. I don't want Daxel to find me here."

Just then, a canon ball hits the water near her, shaking the ship. "What?!" [y/n] looked up.

Her eyes widened seeing a big ship and a familiar flag.

"D-Daxel."

* * *

"What should we do?" Roger muttered as he and Rayleigh entered a bar.

It was their third day at Dandelion and they still has no plan.

"If we dont have plan, then let's just drink." Rayleigh said.

"Yeah." Roger agreed.

The two of them made their way to the bar counter and sat.

"Beer for us, mister." Roger ordered.

The bartender nodded and turned to bring them their alcohol.

"We seriously need to find a new ship. This place is getting boring." Rayleigh said.

"Yeah. At least I managed to make a flag." Roger replied, pulling a cloth out of his bag. He then revealed it to Rayleigh. "Look."

Rayleigh sighed. "What's the use of a flag without a ship? And what's with that weird jolly roger?"

Roger pouted as he returned the flag inside his bag. "You're so mean, Rayleigh. Its not weird. I worked hard making it, you know?"

"Here's the beer." the bartender handed the men their drinks.

"Looks good." Roger grinned and raised the mug to his lips when he suddenly overheard the men sitting not too far away from them, talking.

"She haven't spilled it yet?" one of the men asked.

"Nah. Daxel was getting angry." another man said.

"I heard he's going to kill her today if she still refused to talk." another said.

The second man chuckled. "He would still kill her even if she confess."

Everyone on their table laughed at this.

"Haha! It's a waste though. She's pretty."

"Well yeah she is. She's [y/n] the minx after all."

Upon hearing the name, Roger's mug broke, spilling the liquid.

Rayleigh glanced to the self-proclaimed captain.

"Hey, Roger..."

Roger stood up and made his way to the men's table.

The men raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of them.

"Huh? What to you want, brat?"

Roger looked at them, eyes burning with anger, making the men stand and step back.

"Wh-what do you want?!"

"Where is she?" he questioned, voice was dark.

"W-who?!"

"[y/n]! Where's [y/n]?!" he grabbed the nearest man and shook him.

The man he was holding glared at him. "Why should we tell you? Who are you anyway? Another slave of her charm?"

"Tsk." Roger burned more in anger. He landed a punch on the man's face sending him to the floor.

"You bastard!" the man's friends pulled out their weapons as they glared to the young man

Roger however, was unperturbed. He pulled out his sword, glaring at the group. "Tell me where she is."

Sitting alone, Rayleigh sighed and drank all the contents of his mug. When it was empty, he put it down along with few berry's and pulled out his sword. 

"Seriously, all he ever did is to make trouble for me."

* * *

"You don't need to keep bringing food to me." [y/n] said as a young woman put her lunch in front of her.

Battered and bruised from all the torture, she looked terrible. "He's going to kill me anyway." she said.

The other woman remained silent. She was just looking at her silently.

[y/n] don't know if she was deaf or was refusing to talk to her. But ever since she was brought at that prison, the woman has never uttered a single word whenever she bring [y/n] her food.

"You don't look like you belong here. I bet he was forcing you to work for him." [y/n] keep talking despite of the other woman's silence. "Anyway, if I am killed, go take my ship and escape from here. I don't think this place will do you good."

"Why are you telling me that?" the woman talked, surprising [y/n]. So... She wasn't deaf.

[y/n] smiled, closing her eyes. "I used to work for him too. After he killed my father who was his shipwright, he made me his slave. Unknown to him, my father left me a letter, telling me he made an escape route for me. He gave me a map where he hid a ship and the very reason why he was killed, John's marker. I'm telling you because I want to help you. I at least want to spare someone from the pain I've been through."

"That marker. Where you hid it. That's what he wanted to know from you?" the woman asked.

[y/n] nodded. "But, even if he kills me, I won't tell him where it was. I don't really care about the treasure but my father protected that mark with his life so I am more than ready to die for it."

Just then, the prison door opened.

"So you really prefer death?" a voice said.

[y/n] noticed the other woman shook in fear just by hearing the voice.

"Daxel..." [y/n] whispered darkly.

Daxel stepped inside and glanced to the other woman. "Leave us, Delilah."

Nodding her head with her eyes on the ground, she hastily left the prison room as if a scared animal.

Once the woman is gone, Daxel turned to [y/n]. "Tell me where you hid the mark!"

[y/n] smirked mockingly. Not gonna happen. I don't know why you're so crazy with that mark. But I'm not giving it to you."

Daxel growled, slapping [y/n]. "Those treasure belongs to me! Do you even know what's my relation to John?! John was our captain! Me and your father! But that greedy captain hoards all of them and despite of that, your father remained loyal to that greedy bastard, protecting the treasure from us who staged a mutiny against the captain!!!"

"So you're just as greedy as him? I don't think you're planning on distributing those treasure equally to others." [y/n] stated, blood falling from the cut on her lip. Despite of that, she was grinning as if challenging the man to hit her more.

Daxel smirked. "Of course I'm not going to share it. I have no one to share the treasure with anyway. All my former crew mates who mutinied against the captain were already dead. I killed them all to make sure no one would try to take the treasure for themselves."

"Greedy son of a bitch." she spat.

Daxel laughed and turned to leave. "I'm giving you until tonight. If you still refused to cooperate, you're dead." he said, laughing as he leaves the prison.

[y/n] glared at the prison gate as Daxel's laughter echoed. 

"As if you're planning to spare me even if I tell you where I hid it."

* * *

At the hidden shore at the back of Dandelion island, a few boat were docked. On them, marines mark were visible.

"So this is the island?" a afro guy asked, looking at the pretty dark haired woman.

"Yeah. It's that pirate's hide-out." the woman replied, readying her rifle. 

She then turn to the guy hidden in the shadows. 

"Make sure you dont mess up, Garp."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Gathering of the Future Legends

 

"Roger! You can't just attack their headquarters!" Rayleigh shouted as he followed the angry Roger, marching on his way towards the Daxel pirates headquarters.

After beating the men at the bar, one of them finally spilled where [y/n] was being held captive. It took a while but Roger managed to make him talk. Rayleigh kinda felt bad for the man, he looked terrible from all of Roger's beating. For all his stupidity, the man could actually get violent if angered.

Rayleigh knows that Roger was strong. But he was sure that whoever that Daxel was, he was stronger. If he has his very own island under his control, then he must be powerful and scary enough to scare the townspeople into submission.

"Roger! Damn it!" Rayleigh angrily grabbed him on the shoulder.

"I can't just let them kill [y/n]!" Roger shouted back, slapping Rayleigh's hand away. He glared at the man. "I saw her eyes when she talked about that Daxel." he gritted his teeth. "She looked angry, frustrated and also scared. It was like, she wanted to hurt him but unable to do so. If someone like [y/n] could show such emotion, then that only meant that her hatred roots from something deep." Roger stared straight to Rayleigh's eyes. "If she has no power to fight that man, then I'll do it for her!" Roger declared loudly.

"Oh? Going to fight Daxel?" a voice sounded.

Both men turned and found a large man with blond hair, sitting on top of a barrel, on his hand was a large sake bottle.

Roger glared at him. "Who are you? Are you part of Daxel pirates?"

"Gurarara! No. There is no way I would join such a despicable man. But I am a pirate, yes. I'm just here to do some errand for my captain. Now that I'm done, I'm just waiting for my crew mates to pick me up." the man replied, looking at Roger. "If you're going to infiltrate the headquarters, go behind the building. There's a hole in there. That hole would bring you inside without being seen by the guards guarding the grounds."

Roger nodded. "Thanks but I plan to destroy all of them so I'll be taking the front door."

"Gurararara!" the man laughed in amusement. "You're either brave or stupid. But I like you. Then, I'll tell you this. That guy has a lot of treasure hidden in there. Since you'll be going in, why don't you try stealing it? There is also a secret dock near the headquarters. You can steal some of their ships too."

Roger's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

The guy grinned. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that you're a special guy."

* * *

"We're going to attack once the back up arrives. Make sure you're ready when its time." the dark haired marine lady said, looking at the two men who were eating rice crackers. 

The first one has a black afro styled hair while the other was a muscular tanned dark haired guy. 

The other marines who has lower rank than the three, stood silently behind.

"You're so stiff, Tsuru-chan. Relax! We're going to be fine. Want some crackers?" the dark haired guy offered only to receive a glare from the woman.

"And you're not taking this seriously, Garp!" she shots before turning to the afro guy. "And you, Sengoku! You're letting this guy influence you! Take this seriously!"

"I'm taking this seriously." the afro guy named Sengoku said. "But I'm hungry. I need energy for this night's attack so let me eat in peace."

The woman, Tsuru sighed. "This is the reason why I don't want to be on a same mission as the two of you."

* * *

[y/n] looked up as the prison door opened.

She glared seeing who it was.

"Daxel..."

Daxel stepped inside and stood in front of [y/n]. "So? Have you decided to tell me where you hid the mark? We didn't find it on the ship and you don't have it with you either so I'm sure you hid it somewhere."

"Fuck you." [y/n] spat.

Daxel gritted his teeth in anger and pulled a gun out. "You're really pissing me off." he darkly said and pointed the gun to [y/n]'s head. "Fine. If you want to die that badly, then go to hell." he said and were about to pull the trigger when a sudden explosion sounded, surprising him.

"Captain!" a panicked call echoed through the halls of the prison as footsteps came closer and closer until a bleeding man appeared.

"What is going on?" Daxel asked in annoyance.

"We're under attack!"

"What?!" His eyes narrowed. "Is it that brat Shiki?"

"No, captain! Its not the golden lion! We don't know them, but the two of them we're pretty strong!"

Daxel gritted his teeth. "There are only two of them and you idiots can't stop them?!" he pointed the gun to his underling and shoot it.

"Ah!" the man dropped on the ground with a hole in the head.

"Useless fools. Fine! I'll deal with them myself!" he turned to [y/n]. "I'll come back to you after I kill those bastards." he smirked and left the prison room, leaving the weakened woman.

* * *

"This place is big! Just where are they keeping [y/n]?!" Roger shouted in frustration as he ran with Rayleigh while dealing with the pirates here and there.

"There must be something like prison in here. Might be an underground one." Rayleigh said. "Let's find a stairs that will bring us underground."

"I know where she is!" a woman's voice sounded, making the men stop.

Both of them turned to find a red haired woman.

"Who are you?" Rayleigh asked in suspicion. She was inside the headquarters so she might be a part of the Daxel pirates too.

"My name is Delilah. I'm the one who brings [y/n]-san her food. I know where they are keeping her and I also have a key." she said raising a key to show them.

Rayleigh's eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping us?"

Delilah bit her lip, looking down. "She was kind to me. It was just words but I am thankful that she wanted me to escape this place even if she cant. She even offered me her ship to use. So..." she looked up with determined eyes. "I want to help her!"

Rayleigh turned to Roger. "What do you think?"

Roger stared back to Delilah before giving a nod. "Let's follow her."

Delilah smiled in relief and turned. "Follow me! The stairs was in the end of the hall!" she said and took one step when a voice made her stop."

"I knew you would betray us, Delilah."

Delilah's body shook as she turned to the owner of the voice.

"D-Daxel-sama..."

"Daxel?" Roger and Rayleigh turned to the man.

"What's this? I'm quite disappointed. I thought it was someone strong but all I found were two brats." he said making the two glare more. "So... You guys are here for the minx."

"No." Roger replied. "We're here for [y/n]." Roger then stepped forward. "Rayleigh."

"What?"

"Go with Delilah-san. Take [y/n] out of that horrible place."

Rayleigh stared at the dark haired guy before giving a nod. "Understood." Rayleigh run towards Delilah and motioned her to keep moving.

"As if I'll let you!" Daxel pulled his gun and pointed it to Delilah but before he could shoot, he was forced to jump away when Roger suddenly attacked him with his sword.

"I'm your opponent, shitty old man." Roger said, swinging his sword to the side.

Daxel grinned. "Fine. I'll just kill them after I'm done with you."

Rayleigh took his eyes from Daxel and turned to Delilah. "Let's go."

* * *

"What's going on?" Tsuru muttered as they found bloodied guards in front of the pirates headquarters.

"Looks like someone is being a hothead on this fine night." Garp laughed.

"Might be a rival pirate group." Sengoku commented.

"Let's enter and see what's happening." Tsuru said and motioned the other marine to follow.

* * *

[y/n] weakly looked up as she heard footsteps and voices.

"She's here!"

[y/n] recognized the voice as the woman who brings her food, Delilah.

As Delilah and another man finally reached the door, she struggled to open her eyes. She heard the door open.

"[y/n]." [y/n] recognized the voice. Her eyes was closed and she felt so weak she can't open her eyes anymore. But she knew that voice.

"Rayleigh..." she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Roger wanted to save you so I'm here." he said and gently picked her up. [y/n] groaned in pain. She was sure her bones are broken.

"Why?" [y/n] whispered. "I'm not your crew mate. You don't have any obligation to save me." she said weakly.

Rayleigh started to move with Delilah following him.

"Roger has no obligation to save you. You're not a crew mate and I'm sure he don't even see you as a friend. But... Roger can't abandon someone in grief. At least that's what I thought. But then again, I don't know how that guy's brain work. If there's something I learned from being with him, that is to never question anything he decided to do because no matter how much you try to understand his reasoning, you won't get anywhere. So..." Rayleigh smiled, looking down to her. "...just let Roger save you."

Tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes as a small smile slipped from her. "He's an idiot."

Rayleigh chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah he is."

* * *

"Grah..." Daxel coughed blood as he fell on his knees and then on the floor, face first. 

Standing in front of his fallen body was the young man who has defeated him quite easily. The young man's eyes wide in bloodlust as a grin painted his lips.

"Wh-who are you?" Daxel asked, looking up to the man, decades younger than he was.

"Roger. Gol D. Roger."

The man's eyes widened before it closed. He smiled. "A 'D' huh? I see." he said as he remained motionless, accepting his defeat.

Just then, sound of footsteps echoed, making Roger turn.

A group of uniformed men and women came and stopped in surprise seeing the scene.

"W-what? Daxel is defeated?" a dark haired woman muttered.

"Who are you?" an afro headed marine asked.

"Huh? Me? I'm-"

"Roger!" a voice called.

Roger turned and smile in relief. "I'm glad you found her!"

"She passed out! She's heavily wounded! She need medical attention!" Rayleigh stated, making Roger's smile drop.

"What?!" he run to Rayleigh. "What happened to her?! She looked battered!"

"Daxel did that to her." the young woman following Rayleigh said.

"Wait, did you guys attack this place to save the woman?" a tanned dark haired marine asked.

Roger turned to him. "Please. You guys must have a medic with you! Help her please!" Roger begged, bowing his head.

The dark haired man turned to face the other marines and nodded. With that, some men moved to help the unconscious woman.

"Thank you!" Roger smiled. "You are... Uhmm..."

"Garp." he answered, offering his hand.

Roger took his hand, shaking it. "Roger."

* * *

Outside, a floating young man with golden mane-like hair watched as marines arrested the Daxel pirates.

"Jihahaha..." he laughed. "Daxel has fallen down. What an idiot. Jihahaha!"

A distance below away from him was another man with blond hair. Also having a time of his life seeing the arrest.

"Gurarara... I bet those stupid marine would take the credit of defeating Daxel. Heh.... That straw hat guy... He must be a really special guy. I can't wait to see what else he could do."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Creation of the Roger Pirates

 

"Hmm..." [y/n] opened her eyes. The first that greeted her were sounds of laughter's and singing.

She sat up but winced as she felt a stinging pain coming from her body.

She looked down and saw her body, bandaged up. It seems that her injury were treated.

She looked up and from the looks of it, she was inside a small tent. The scent of medicine lingered in the air.

Her mind traced back the events that happened before she fell unconscious. "So, he managed to save me." she whispered under her breath. 

She was surprised that a cheerful and happy go lucky guy could defeat someone like Daxel.

"I guess, I owe him my life." she said, a small smile painting her lips.

Soft footsteps sounded as a woman with dark hair entered the tent. Judging from her uniform, [y/n] deduced that she was a marine.

"Oh. Good, you're up." the marine said with a small smile.

"Uhmm... May I ask where I am?" [y/n] asked.

The woman stood beside the bed. "You're still at Dandelion island. Your friends asked our help after they saved you from Daxel. You are really lucky to have friends like those guys."

"Oh... I... I see... Thank you for treating me then." [y/n] said, offering a smile.

"It's nothing. We're marines. It's our job to help people in need." the woman replied, smiling back. "Oh, right. My name is Tsuru."

"I'm-"

"[y/n]. I know." Tsuru grinned. "You're quite infamous. But... I don't think you're bad as the rumours make you look."

"I am a terrible woman. If only you know." [y/n] chuckled. "But... Maybe it's time for me to change my image. For them."

Tsuru smiled and nodded.

Just then, another figure came stumbling inside the tent.

[y/n] glared seeing that it was drunk as hell Roger who could barely stand now thanks to who knows how many gallons of alcohol he drank.

"And.... You're drunk as hell, stupid drunkard." [y/n] said in annoyance.

"Ah! [y/n]! I'm glad you're awake!" Roger laughed as he made his way to [y/n]'s bed.

"I'll be leaving the two of you." Tsuru said before giving Roger a glare. "Don't bother her too much. She need to rest."

"Okay~" Roger laughed, saluting to the woman.

Tsuru left the two.

After making sure Tsuru was out of ear shot, [y/n] raised an eyebrow at Roger.

"Is it really alright with you guys, mingling with the marines? Aren't you guys pirates?" she questioned.

"Its fine. They don't know were pirates. Yet." he smirked. "I don't really like to hide it since I'm " proud' of it but we need them to treat your wounds so Rayleigh and I decided to hide it."

[y/n] turned her eyes to her lap. "I'm sorry for involving the two of you. And..." she looked up to Roger with a smile. "...thank you."

Roger chuckled. "It's nothing. I'm just glad that guy would never bother you anymore. The marines have already sent him to the prison. The remaining marines here would be helping the people here. It seems that many have became homeless ever since that guy took over the island so they would be helping them rebuild their homes." he explained.

[y/n] nodded. "That's good then."

"Err... Can I ask you a favor?" Roger suddenly asked.

[y/n] nodded curiously. "Sure."

"Well, if its fine, can you let us sail with you until the next island? We can't stay here too long after all."

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Why the next island? I thought you wanted me to be your navigator. Aren't you going to persuade me to join you?"

"Well... Of course I still want you to join our crew but I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

[y/n] stared at him before breaking into a laugh making the man stare in surprise.

"Err... What's funny?" he asked.

[y/n] let a breath as her laughter subsided. "If you still want me on your crew then fine. I'll be your navigator."

Roger stared at her dumbly as his mind processed what she just said. "You mean..."

"Yeah. I'll be the navigator of the one who will rule the seas." she declared and grinned. "I'll bring you and tour crew to the ends of the seas so you don't need to worry about getting lost."

Roger then broke into a smile. "Thanks!"

"That's good. Now I don't need to worry about being shipwrecked because a certain someone carelessly sails into the storm because it looked 'fun'." a voice sounded from the tent's entrance.

"Rayleigh." [y/n] smiled. "And Delilah?"

Delilah smiled and nodded. "I'm finally free now that Daxel is caught."

[y/n] nodded. "That's good then. What are you planning now?"

"Well, Roger-san asked me to be the cook so since you'll be the navigator, were now crew mates." she said.

"I see." [y/n] said with a chuckle.

"So? It's done?" Roger asked.

Rayleigh grinned. "Yeah. We loaded all of it at [y/n]'s ship."

"We also have a lot of foods and drinks on board from Daxel's pantry." Delilah added.

"Good then!" Roger grinned.

[y/n] looked at the three questioningly. "What?"

Roger's grin widened. "We have a bunch of treasures! We stole all of it from Daxel! The marines were looking for it and is very confused, wondering where the pirate Daxel's treasure is hidden."

[y/n] stared at him wide eyed before letting a laugh. "Sneaky bastard..."

* * *

"Well... Here is where we'll part. We need to return to our homeland now." Roger said. "Thank you for the help."

Garp laughed. "It's nothing! You guys were actually the one who helped us. You save us a lot of trouble by defeating Daxel."

Sengoku nodded in agreement. "You guys are quite strong. Are you sure you don't want to join the marine?"

"Nah. We're just simple guys with a simple dreams. A grand job like a marine doesn't really suits us." Roger said with a smirk.

"Be careful out there. Pirates were all around the seas." Tsuru said.

[y/n] chuckled. "We will. Please don't worry. Pirates don't really scare us."

"Hey! Guys! Come on now! We need to return home now!" Rayleigh shouted from the deck. Delilah nodded beside him.

"Well, we better go now." Roger said and made his way up the ship.

[y/n] gave Tsuru a warm smile before following him.

The three marine officers watched as their new friend's ship sailed away.

"And there they go." Tsuru whispered, smiling a little.

"They're really fun guys." Garp said.

Sengoku nodded in agreement. "A waste that they don't want to join the navy.

Tsuru's eyebrows knitted as she stared intently at the ship that getting farther and farther. "Hey... Is that..."

Slowly, they saw Roger raised a black flag up into the crow nest.

The three marines eyes widened in disbelief as they saw the jolly roger indicating that the ship belonged to pirates.

The three exchanged glances before yelling in unison.

"PIRATES!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Devil Fruit

"He seems like a very charismatic guy." Nami chuckled.

[y/n] nodded, a small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the person she once called her captain. "Since that day, we've travelled the seas and every island we stopped in, one or two would join the crew and before we knew it, the ship was so full we we're forced to buy a new ship."

Nami's eyes brightened. "Oro Jackson?!"

[y/n] nodded. "It was just a coincidence we docked at Water 7 but it was a lucky coincidence since we met the greatest shipwright at all times, Tom."

"I see." Nami nodded. "When did you eat a devil fruit anyway? Brook ate a devil fruit that kept him alive even though he is all bones. Is that fruit the same?"

"Ah... No. The fruit I ate is keeping me from aging but that doesn't meant I'm immortal. Someday, I would still die from old age." she replied. "I ate the fruit a few weeks after we met the fifth member of our crew, Scopper Gaban. At that time, we also met someone you probably already know."

"Who?"

"Shakky."

* * *

"You three are monsters." [y/n] muttered as she stared at the three men of the crew who just sank another pirate ship with fifty or so members.

Gaban chuckled. "Come now. We're pirates, attacking another pirate ship and stealing their treasures is what we do."

"Yeah." Roger seconded. "And look at these loots! Shiny gold! Jewels and nice looking daggers! Oh! This pistol is mine!" Roger laughed taking the lone pistol among the loots for himself.

"Whatever." [y/n] said, grabbing a small jeweled chest where the jewelries were in from Gaban. "This belongs to the ladies." she said marching inside the ship.

"Geez... She's so selfish." Gaban muttered before looking back to the loot. He then noticed a steel chest and opened it. "Hey guys!" he called out.

"Hmm?"

"Anything cool inside?!"

"What is this?" Gaban pulled out a strange object inside the chest. It was round with swirly designs on it.

"Looks like a fruit to me." Rayleigh commented.

Hearing that, Roger grabbed it from Gaban. "I'll eat that!"

Roger was about to eat it when Delilah's panicked voice sounded.

"Roger! Don't eat that!!!"

Roger's hand stopped as the fruit hovered in front of his open mouth. "Hmm? Why?"

Delilah looked at him gravely. "That fruit... I saw a picture of that fruit from Daxel's library."

"Is it poisoned?" Rayleigh asked making Roger throw the fruit in the air.

"Why are they keeping a poisoned fruit?!" Roger shouted, scrambling away from the fruit that landed a few distance from him.

"It's not poisoned." Delilah stated as she picked the fruit up. "It's called a devil fruit and anyone who ate it would receive a power in exchange of being unable to swim."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "What power?"

"It depends on the fruit. There are fruits that could give you a power of fire, another could allow you to transform into a powerful animal and many more." she explained.

"So those legendary fruits do exist." Gaban mused. He heard about those devil fruits before but he thought they were all rumours.

"But you won't be able to swim? What do you mean by that?"

"It means, you'll sink no matter what you do." she said.

"That's stupid!" Roger spat. "Why make the price 'being unable to swim'? They should have make it 'being unable to fly'!"

"Roger... Humans can't fly." Rayleigh deadpanned.

"Yup! That's why it was better if that was the price of eating the fruit. On that way, no one would hesitate to eat it!" he said, smiling brightly making Rayleigh face palm. Gaban just laughed in amusement.

"So. You're going to eat it, captain?" Delilah asked, handing the fruit to Roger.

"Nah. I enjoy swimming so no thanks. Besides we don't know what power that fruit will give us. What if it turned me into a giant?! I won't be able to fit in this ship if that happened!" Roger said in a horrified tone.

"If that's the case, let's just hide it back on the chest. We'll decide what to do with it once we found out what kind of devil fruit it is." Rayleigh said, taking the fruit from Roger.

* * *

"Looked poisonous." [y/n] said as she stared at the devil fruit on the table.

She was sitting on the library with Rayleigh. The man has a book in front of him, trying to find any information about the devil fruit they have.

"Yeah. But it contains power so we need to find out what kind of power it has." he said.

"I won't eat that no matter what power it has if the price is being unable to swim." [y/n] said.

"Yeah. Me too." Rayleigh chuckled.

Just then, the two heard screaming from the deck.

Curiously, the two made their way to the deck.

* * *

At the deck Roger, Gaban and Delilah were standing infront of a unconscious black haired woman.

"What happened? Who's that?" Rayleigh questioned.

"We found her floating at the sea." Delilah replied.

"Wah! Is she dead?! Don't just go picking dead bodies!" [y/n] stepped back in disgust.

"I checked her pulse, she's still alive."

"Then what are you three waiting for?! Bring her to the bed!" [y/n] shouted making the three scramble to prepare a room for the patient.

* * *

The woman later woke up. Delilah called everyone into the room.

"So your name is Shakky and you're a pirate too?"

Shakky nodded. "Our ship were attacked by a marine called Garp. I fell and got separated from my crew mates."

"Ooh... So it was Garp huh?" Roger laughed hearing the familiar name.

"Well, have a rest here until we found your friends." Rayleigh said.

Shakky smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, go now boys and let her rest! We still have a devil fruit to research." [y/n] said, shooing everyone out of the room.

"Devil fruit?" Shakky suddenly said, making everyone stop.

"Yeah. We found one but we don't know what kind of devil fruit it is." Rayleigh said.

"Can I see it?" Shakky said.

Rayleigh and Roger exchanged glances then nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Th-this..." Shakky stared at the fruit wide-eyed.

"Are you familiar with it?" [y/n] asked.

Shakky nodded. "This is young-young fruit and anyone who eat it would stay young for the rest of his or her life."

Everyone was silent. Until...

"That's all?" Roger said in disappointment. "Boring."

"Man... I thought it was awesome." Gaban sighed.

"Doesnt worth of losing the ability to swim." Rayleigh added.

"Should I throw it?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah. Who would like something like that?" Roger laughed.

Rayleigh nodded. "Yeah. Staying young forever? Who would-" he stopped as he and Roger slowly turned to the other woman who has been quiet all these time.

[y/n] stood there silently with eyes sparkling. "Does it mean I'll stay beautiful forever?~"

Rayleigh's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"[y/n] don't eat the fruit." Roger said, trying to sound like a nice guy.

"Are you guys trying to tell me what to do?" [y/n] said with a friendly tone yet with a sinister aura.

"Err... Why are they trying to stop her?" Shakky asked.

Gaban sighed. "No one wanted to deal with a 'much more' narcissistic [y/n]."

Delilah nodded. "She was already a pain to begin with. If she eat the devil fruit, her ego would sky rocketed so much it'll be hard for us to pull her back down."

"No!!! [y/n]!!!"

"Hold her! Roger!"

"Don't you dare get in the way of my quest for eternal beauty!!!"

"Don't!!!"

"Go to hell! Roger!!!"

"Ahh!!!"

"[y/n]!!! You broke the wall!!!"

That day, Roger and Rayleigh almost died while the ship almost sank thanks to the rampaging woman. In the end, she ate the fruit and stopped aging.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Unrequited

"May I ask something?" Nami inquired.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Are you guys already sailing towards Raftel at that time?" the orange haired navigator asked.

"Ah... No. Unlike you guys who were already aiming for one piece, we don't really have a goal at that time but to sail freely." [y/n] answered. "We just sail to wherever Roger wanted to go. Water 7, then sometimes we'll go to Sabaody and when he misses home, we'll go back to Loguetown. I'm sure you're familiar with Shanks and Buggy. We met those kids at those times we sail back and forth from grandline to where we all begin." [y/n] let a small sad smile. "At that time, Roger caught a mysterious sickness. Us... His crew thought it was nothing serious but Roger knew it was a deadly disease with no cure." [y/n] closed her eyes. "Not wanting to worry us and to be pitied, he hid it from us."

"S-so... You guys didn't know that he was dying?"

[y/n] looked up to Nami and shook her head. "We have no idea until we met Crocus." she sighed. "Roger ordered me to sail back to Loguetown and there, he declared that we'll be sailing towards the end of the seas, to the island of Raftel." A small sad smile appeared on her lips. "That is where our 'real' journey begin and the end of this innocent secret love of mine."

Nami sympathetically looked at her. "Was it because of Ace's mother?"

[y/n] chuckled. "Yes."

* * *

"What is taking him so long?!" [y/n] shouted in frustration as she marched back and forth on the deck.

Sitting at the corner, silently watching the angry navigator while cowering whenever she yells, was the youngest members of the crew, Shanks and Buggy.

"That selfish bastard! After declaring 'we're travelling to Raftel', he just disappeared without a word!" she complained, imitating Roger's tone at the 'were travelling to Raftel part'.

"Now, now. Let him enjoy his last day here at his birthplace. Raftel was pretty far, who knows how long it will be before he sees his home island again." Gaban said, trying to appease the irate woman.

[y/n] pointed at him with a glare. "That is the reason why he just do whatever he wanted to do not thinking about the consequences! You're spoiling him so much!"

Gaban stepped back nervously. There was no reasoning when [y/n] was angry and so he decided to surrender.

"Tsk. I'm going to go and find him!" she declared and jumped from the ship.

Gaban, Buggy and Shanks watched her as she marched deeper into Loguetown.

Just then, Rayleigh walked out to the deck, looking at the map. "Hey [y/n]. Can you look at this-"

"She left." Gaban said.

Rayleigh looked up raising an eyebrow. "Where did she go?"

"To find the captain."

Rayleigh frowned. "Oh no."

* * *

"Just where is that stupid mustache? That old man... I'll beat the shit out of him." she grumbled.

As she turned, her eyes landed on two figures standing in front of each other, holding hands. Her eyes widened seeing who it was. It was Roger and an unfamiliar woman. 

She was beautiful. Her hair looked soft, her aura was gentle and her eyes looked so kind.

She froze. She was unable to move. All she could do was to watch the two talk.

She felt her heart clench seeing Roger. He looked so happy. She has never seen him so happy like that.

"Ah! Hey! [y/n]!" Roger who noticed her standing from a far waved at her, still smiling stupidly. "Come here! I'll introduce you to someone!"

[y/n] wanted to run away. She wanted to run away from them. But she forced herself to move closer.

At every step she made, she steeled her heart and forced a small smile. 

"That's right... Smile... Just smile..." she silently told herself.

As she get near, she smiled brightly. "Who is this beautiful woman, Roger?" [y/n] said.

"This is Rogue, [y/n]. I guess you can call her my lover." Roger laughed as if he just said a funny joke. The woman, Rogue however only blushed.

[y/n] swallowed the pain as she keep reminding herself to keep the act.

"And Rogue, this is [y/n]. She's one of my closest friend and someone I trust."

Closest friend and someone he trust... She knew she should be happy with that but hearing that only hurts [y/n] more.

"Oh. I see!" Rogue smiled kindly and bowed her head. "Thank you for taking care of Roger. I know he is handy but please watch over him."

[y/n] wanted to scream. Why does she have to be kind? [y/n] wanted to find a reason to hate her but why was she nice?

Letting a well practiced smile, [y/n] nodded. "I will."

"Is it time to go already, [y/n]?" Roger asked.

"Err... Yes but its fine if you still want to stay for a bit..." she turned her eyes to Rogue. "...with her."

Rogue shook her head, smiling. "You should go. I'm sure your crew is waiting for you."

Roger nodded. "Okay. Take care." he said lovingly.

Rogue nodded. "You too."

Roger smiled and turned to [y/n]. "Let's go?"

[y/n] nodded, clenching her hand. "Yeah."

* * *

Rayleigh watched as [y/n] and Roger climb up to the deck. He watched as [y/n] tried to be strong, pretending to act normal while Roger was acting like he won a lottery.

"I'll go take the log post from my room." [y/n] said and made her way inside the ship.

"Then, I'll be on my room!" Roger declared, following inside.

Rayleigh sighed.

"Anything wrong, Rayleigh?" Gaban asked.

Rayleigh shook his head. "Nothing. Its just [y/n] probably know about Rogue now."

Gaban raised an eyebrow. "Rogue?"

"Roger's woman." Rayleigh replied.

"Oh! So Roger is actually a human, huh?" Gaban laughed. "I guess that ended [y/n]'s secret love to the captain."

"This is no laughing matter." Rayleigh glared. "She has been in love to him for a long time but that man was probably the densest man in the world."

"What shall we do then?" Gaban asked.

Rayleigh turned his eyes to the sea. "Nothing. Act normal. I'm sure [y/n] wouldn't want us pitying her."

* * *

"Why are you crying?" [y/n] laughed seeing Nami's tears.

"Sorry. Its just sad." Nami said. "It must be hard for you. You probably ended up crying over that."

"Me? Cry?" [y/n] chuckled. "Ever since I joined Roger's crew, I only cried once and that was when he was executed."

"You mean, you didn't cry when you found out about Rouge?"

[y/n] shook her head. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

[y/n]'s smile widened. "Because he looked happy."

"Happy?"

[y/n] nodded. "It hurts but what the heck?! As long as he's happy with her then it's fine."

"I... I see..."

"I was actually surprised with myself. I'm spoiled, selfish and wanted everything to go the way I want. But when it comes to Roger, I was ready to let him go as long as he's happy. It was fine even if he didn't choose me as long as I'm on his side. Come to think of it I was actually luckier than Rogue."

[y/n] looked up to the open window and into the darkening sky. 

"After all, the time he spent with me was far longer than the time he has spent with her."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Disbandment

 

"So... You continued to love him in secret even after knowing that he love another one?"

[y/n] nodded despite of what she have been through, she was still smiling. "We sailed towards the end of the seas- Ah... Do you want to hear what is in Raftel?"

 Nami smiled and shook her head. "No. Luffy will get angry if I ask you that."

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't want to hear it." [y/n] said as she chuckled. "Then, I'll continue the story after we reached Raftel." she said. "After our journey to Raftel, we sailed back. On our way, we were shook by Roger's announcement."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Announcement?"

[y/n] nodded. "He announced the disbandment of the Roger Pirates."

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean about that, captain?!" Buggy asked, surprised as everyone on the ship.

"Captain! Why?!" Shanks questioned.

"We already reached the end of our journey." he simply said.

"Don't joke around!" [y/n] grabbed him, forcing him to stand.

"[y/n]!" Rayleigh was about to pull her away only to stop when Roger motioned to just let her.

Despite being a head taller than her, [y/n]'s glare remained fierce. "After you selfishly dragged us around, you'll just throw us away?!"

Roger remained silent, letting [y/n] scream all her frustration.

"Is this all we are to you? A tool for you to use and to throw when you're done?!"

"You know that all of you meant a lot to me." Roger finally talked. "I'm dying, [y/n]. You know that."

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she let him go. She stepped back until her knees gave away.

"I just want to spend my remaining life with Rogue." he said, looking at her.

[y/n] gritted her teeth. Her body shook in anger.

Slowly, she stood up and turned away.

"[y/n]..." Roger called out but [y/n] refused to turn to him.

"Drop me off on the next island." she said making everyone argue.

"[y/n]! What are you thinking?!" Delilah shouted.

"Why are you getting off the ship!?!" Gaban questioned.

"You heard the captain. This crew is disbanded." she said as she walked away.

"[y/n]!" Roger called. He then bowed his head although [y/n] couldn't see it since she was facing away. "Thank you for all the things you have done for me. I'll never forget your kindness."

That made [y/n] stop for a bit. Everyone waited for her to say anything but they got nothing from [y/n]. She just continue on her way out of the captain's quarters.

* * *

[y/n] drank her fifth bottle of alcohol as she sat alone at the crow nest.

Tomorrow, they will arrive at the next island and she'll be leaving the ship.

"Are you already drunk?" a voice sounded.

She looked up and scowled seeing who it was.

"Rayleigh. Are you here to scold me?" she asked, chugging the alcohol.

Rayleigh took a seat beside her. "Give me some." Rayleigh said, grabbing the bottle from [y/n] and drinking the remaining alcohol inside.

"Are you really fine with Roger's decision?" [y/n] asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. I trust Roger. If he think its time for us to separate, then its the right thing to do."

[y/n] let a bitter laugh. "Damn you and your trust. I don't see how you could still trust that man after of what he just said."

"Do you really not trust him anymore?" Rayleigh questioned, looking at her with a serious look. "Can you really say it straight to me that you don't trust him anymore?"

[y/n] gritted her teeth as she looked down on her lap. "I just don't know what to do anymore." she admitted. "I dedicated all my life in serving Roger, making sure that weather won't kill him and keeping him on the right way. Now that he'll disband this crew, I don't know where to go from here."

Rayleigh sighed and looked up to the dark sky. "It's your fault for giving him all your love not leaving anything for yourself."

[y/n] laughed. "Ahh... So you know about that, huh?"

"Everyone knows. Roger is probably the only one who don't." Rayleigh replied.

[y/n] sighed. "So I made a wrong choice of loving him, huh?"

Rayleigh looked back to her. "Is it?"

[y/n] turned her eyes down as she thought of all the good and bad times she spent with Roger.

Was it a bad choice? Was it a bad choice when all she could remember was being so happy every time Roger thanked her for her efforts? Was it a bad choice when she was so happy knowing that she had helped him obtain everything he has now? Was it really a bad choice dedicating her life to a man who would never return her affection?

[y/n] looked up to Rayleigh. "No. Roger worth everything."

* * *

"[y/n]-san! Are you really leaving?!" Buggy cried, hugging [y/n]. He used to be short but as years  passed, he grew taller and taller.

The whole crew were outside, seeing her off. Some were crying while other were quiet, looking at her sadly.

[y/n] smiled fondly and patted the young man's head. "Yeah. I will miss you and..." she looked over the red haired young man, standing behind Buggy. "...Shanks."

"Take care, [y/n]-san." Shanks said with a sad smile.

"Bastard! You're acting like you wanted her to leave!" Buggy snapped at the red-haired boy.

"Don't be stupid. It's [y/n]-san's decision. All we could do is to respect it." Shanks said.

"Buggy?" [y/n] called.

The red nosed boy turned to her as he sniffed.

[y/n] smiled. "Are you familiar with the 'John's treasure'?" Buggy nodded.

"I used to have the mark that will lead you to that treasure."

Buggy's eyes widened. "Re-really?"

[y/n] nodded. "I throw it away to the sea to keep the treasure safe."

Buggy turned sullen. He was now a devil fruit user, he can't swim anymore.

[y/n] offered a smile at the young man. "Someday, if you have a crew of your own, you can ask them to dive and find it for you. Or maybe someone already found it. If that's the case, all you need to do is to steal it from them."

Buggy's eyes brightened. "I'll go find it then!"

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "I know you can find it."

Now happy, Buggy stepped back.

[y/n] now turned to Shanks. "Shanks."

Her eyes then landed on the straw hat he was wearing. The straw hat that used to belong to Roger.

When Roger passed that hat to Shanks, [y/n] have known that someday, Shanks would become someone important. After all, it was the unofficial 'crown' of the pirate king.

[y/n] moved closer to the young man and patted his shoulder. "You look handsome with that hat on." she chuckled.

Shanks blushed at this before letting a pout. "You're teasing me again."

"I'm not." she smiled. "Carry that straw hat proudly." she simply said and turned away.

As she walk, her eyes caught Delilah's eyes.

The ship's chef smiled sadly. "Thank you for everything."

[y/n] shook her head. "No. Thank you for everything."

Delilah's tears fell as [y/n] continued to walk. She passed Gaban but stopped as the man sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Not bothering to turn, [y/n] nodded and took a step. "Yes."

The last among the people on line was Rayleigh. Roger was not there, probably deciding that [y/n] will appreciate it more if he was not there."

[y/n] stopped in front of Rayleigh. "Rayleigh..."

Rayleigh sighed and pulled her on a hug. "Thank you for all you have done for us." he said.

[y/n] chuckled and hugged the man back. "Thank you for enduring me." she said and stepped back. "Take care of Roger for me."

Rayleigh nodded. 

[y/n] looked up and found Roger standing at the crow nest, looking down at her.

[y/n] bowed her head and turned away.

With that, [y/n] finally left the ship. She was the first one who left just after Roger decided to disband the crew.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Shocking News

 

Whitebeard. He was Roger's rival. They fought many times before and whenever they see each other, they were at each other's throat. But no one could deny the respect the had for each other.

He met the man a long time ago and ever since he met him, he knew that the man was destined for greatness. Roger was a D. So he was someone great.

Roger disappeared a few months. Whitebeard heard that he disbanded his crew. 

Honestly, Whitebeard was surprised with his decision. It only became clear why Roger did that when Roger asked to meet him.

Roger told him many things and asked only one thing.

 _"Keep [y/n] safe for me. I'm not worry about my other crew mates because I know that they will do everything to live. [y/n] however only lives for me. I'm worry what will happen to her once I'm gone."_  
Roger has said.

Whitebeard, in respect of the man and being a gentleman agreed to do it.

So now, here he was.

The huge captain made his way to a bar.

"We're arresting you for piracy! [y/n] the minx!"

"Huh? What's that? I'm no longer the minx when I joined Roger pirates." the drunken woman slurred.

The marines were surrounding her. No one has any intention of letting her escape. Then again, from the look of it, the woman didn't looked like she wanted to escape. It was like, she already have given up. Too tired to fight back.

If she wont do anything about the marines, then Whitebeard would do it for her.

It only took a few seconds before the marine were knocked out. Luckyly, there are no high ranking officer with them. Whitebeard was not really in the mood to fight.

All [y/n] did at the time Whitebeard was beating the marines up was to drink. She was already drunk but she looked like she wasn't satisfied yet.

"Drinking too much is bad for a young woman like you." Whitebeard said as he sat beside her. The other customers have already escaped the moment he entered. It was just them in there along with a terrified bartender.

"Shut it, Newgate. I'm just as old as you." [y/n] spat and continue her drinking.

"What turned you to this?" the large man asked.

[y/n] laughed drunkenly. "What this? You mean this? A drunk old lady?"

"Do you even know what was going on with Roger now?" he asked.

"Oh, I know. He is spending his peaceful life with someone he loves." [y/n] bitterly replied.

"[y/n]." Whitebeard's tone was grave. "He surrendered himself to the marine."

The glass that [y/n] was holding fell and scattered as her eyes widened in horror. 

"What?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Execution

 

"When I found out about his surrender, I knew that it was just a matter of time before he was executed." [y/n] said.

"What did you do then?" Nami asked.

[y/n] smiled. "I asked Edward to bring me to wherever Rayleigh is."

* * *

"This is as far as I could bring you." Whitebeard said. "He's hiding at Shakky's bar. At grove 13."

[y/n] nodded. "Thanks Edward." she said and began to run.

* * *

"Rayleigh!" [y/n] slammed the bar's door opened only to found Rayleigh laughing.

"Ray-Rayleigh?" [y/n] stared in surprise.

Rayleigh was laughing but at the same time, sobbing.

"Wh-what..."

Rayleigh turned to her and smiled. "[y/n]. Roger have done it! He really have done it!" Rayleigh said laughing loudly.

[y/n] stared in confusion as she walk to the counter where Rayleigh was sitting.

Her eyes then landed on the newspaper in front of him.

"N-no..." Tears fell from her eyes as her shaking hand picked up the newspaper. She shook her head as if doing it would change what was written on the paper. "No... Roger... No...." she fell on the ground as her eyes stared at Roger's final photograph before he was executed. 

She was late. Too late. She sobbed as she remembered her past with Roger. Her meeting with him, her journey with him and the end of it.

He was gone. He was really gone. As it finally dawned on her fully, she wailed.

"Roger!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. The King will Never Die

"After that, I met Delilah and we both decided to live at this small island we found when we were sailing with Roger."

"How did you found out about Ace?" Nami asked.

"Whitebeard told me." a small sad smile painted her lips. "When he was alive, he used to visit us with Marco on a small boat."

"I see." Nami looked down before asking one final question. "Did you regret loving him?"

[y/n] laughed, shaking her head. "Roger deserves every love and affection Rogue and I gave him. Even if my love was unnoticed, he still knows that I cared. That was enough for me. My only regret was being unable to do anything to save Ace."

"Ace died with a smile. So I guess he was satisfied with the life he lived." Nami said.

[y/n] smiled. "Then Roger will be happy with that. At least, all of them are together now. I just hope that Ace would forgive his father. Roger do love him so much."

"Were back!" Luffy's loud voice sounded. "Nami, we got a lot of food!"

Nami smiled. "Good."

"Well, you guys go rest now." [y/n] called one of the men and ordered him to bring the visitors to their rooms.

"[y/n]! Thank you for everything!" Luffy said before leaving and for a moment, [y/n] thought she have seen Roger in him.

Now alone with Delilah, [y/n] fell into a heavy coughing.

"Go and rest." Delilah said, lookin at [y/n] worriedly.

[y/n] lifted her hand and chuckled seeing a blood on it. "I wanted to live more longer, Lilah..." [y/n] said.

Delilah silently stared at her as she continued.

"I wanna see him become a pirate king." [y/n] said. "Just like Shanks, he looked handsome on that straw hat." [y/n] laughed.

Delilah nodded, looking to the door where Luffy walked out. "Well yeah. That only meant he deserves the 'crown of the pirate king'."

[y/n] smiled. She leaned back to her chair and closed her eyes as blood seeped from her lips. "I guess, the king never really dies."

* * *

Rayleigh sat on top of the hill as he watched the blue sea.

This has become a habit ever since Luffy and his crew sailed to the New World.

"You're here again." Shakky said as she stepped behind the old man.

Rayleigh smiled. "Just reminiscing the past."

"Do you miss them?" Shakky asked.

Rayleigh looked up to her with a small smile. "Who? The straw hats? Or the Roger pirates?"

Shakky chuckled. "Well, I do know that you miss the Straw hats. I'm talking about your former crew mates."

Rayleigh sighed, looking up to the sky. "Of course. I want to see them just once before I follow Roger to wherever he is."

"Can I ask you one thing, Ray-san?" 

Rayleigh turned to her. "What is it."

"Why did Roger gave Ace to Garp instead of [y/n]?" Shakky asked. "Considering of how much she loves him, I'm sure she'll take a good care of his son. But then again, it was dangerous to hand him to a pirate. Marines were after her."

"That was not the reason why he choose Garp over [y/n]." Rayleigh said, closing his eyes, remembering his last conversation with Roger before he surrendered himself to the government.

* * *

"Is that your decision?" Rayleigh said after Roger told him that he would surrender himself to the marine.

Roger grinned. "Yeah. I have no regrets. I lived a very fulfilling life and now I'll be come a father."

Rayleigh drank the liquid on his glass before turning to his former captain. "What's going to happen to the child?"

"Garp will take care if him for me." Roger simply replied as if the person he was talking about wasn't a marine.

Rayleigh however nodded as he looked down on his glass. "Didn't even consider giving it to [y/n]. She'll do a good job keeping it safe. I bet she'll even sacrifice her life just to make sure it lives."

Roger smiled. "That's exactly why I don't want to hand the child to her." he grabbed a bottle of wine, laying his arm on the man's shoulder. "I already caused her too much suffering. All I want now is for her to live for herself."

Rayleigh chuckled. "So you do know she loves you."

Roger laughed. "Yeah. I'm not as stupid as I make myself look."

Rayleigh played with the glass, tracing its rim with his finger. "She's going to get so angry if she found out you offered yourself to be killed."

Roger drank the wine and put it back to the counter before walking away.

A few distance away from his friend and first mate, he stopped. He grinned and turned his head to Rayleigh.

"I'm not gonna die, partner."

* * *

Shakky laughed. "That really do sounds like something Roger-san would say."

Rayleigh smiled. "He's right. He didn't die. After all..." Rayleigh looked up. "...Luffy is alive. And as long as he is, the next generations would keep Roger alive. I just hope that [y/n] lived just as Roger wanted."

**END**


End file.
